


Day 2: First Date

by Del_la_sol



Series: White Rose Week Prompts [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Ruby has a back up plan, Weiss is upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_la_sol/pseuds/Del_la_sol
Summary: A mission forces Ruby and Weiss to postpone their first date. Weiss is annoyed.





	Day 2: First Date

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody wants to see more stuff for White Rose Week, check out the tumblr page [here](https://white-rose-week.tumblr.com/) .
> 
> Enjoy

It was 11:43 pm when Weiss turned her head to check the alarm clock. Sleep was continuing to elude the young heiress despite her best efforts. She was already annoyed before she got into bed and this was just fueling the fire. Looking around the room as best as she could in the dark, she could see Yang and Blake both asleep in already in their beds. Yang completely forgoing changing into her pajamas and just passing out as soon as her bed was in sight. Weiss didn’t blame her, with Ozpin sending them on a surprise grimm extermination in the forest. A mission that lasted far longer than it had any right to.

Of course, the sudden lengthy mission wasn’t what annoyed her, it was the timing. Literally seconds before Ruby received a message Blake relaying the summons from Professor Goodwitch, Ruby and Weiss were on their way into Vale for their first date. A date that Weiss had been looking forward to ever since she and Ruby confessed to each other a few weeks ago.

“There’s always tomorrow.” Ruby said as they left Ozpin’s office.

The heiress respected the chance to prove herself with her team, but couldn’t Ozpin had waited until tomorrow?

11:57 pm. Fortunately it was Saturday, so she didn’t have to go to classes the next day. She would be more at ease if their leader wasn’t still in Ozpin’s office. Going to report their success to their headmaster as soon as they returned, per his request.

Ruby had been surprisingly quiet about missing their date today. Sure, she was right when she said they could go out tomorrow. It was just the principle of it and the fact that they had waited though exams for this opportunity. Ruby especially. Whenever they were studying together she would always talk about how she couldn’t wait for their date. Weiss could still remember the beaming smile on her face whenever it came up.

It was 12:12 am when she finally heard the sound of someone entering their room. Weiss immediately turned onto her side to face the wall. Bad enough she was probably not getting much sleep tonight. She didn’t want to make Ruby worry about her on top of that.

Hearing the door close behind her, she expected to hear Ruby getting ready for bed. Only to surprised when her came right up to her bunk.

“Weiss?” The younger girl whispered. “Are you still up?”

She could have pretended to be asleep, but she could never bring herself to lie to Ruby.

Turning back over, she was met with bright silver eyes that seemed to be even more energetic than normal despite the time.

“You’re late.” Weiss finally said. “How long does it take to give a report?”

Ruby let out a small laugh, before turning to check that her other teammates were indeed asleep. She kneeled down and brought her face closer. Causing a faint blush to come to Weiss’s face. Luckily it was too dark for it to be noticeable.

“There’s something I want to show you Weiss. Meet me in the hallway when you’re ready.”

With that she stood back up and went over to their desk and scribbled a quick note. Leaving the room as quietly as she came.

What could she possibly want to show her at this time of night? Weiss expected her to pass out almost as quickly as her sister. Then again this was Ruby. Getting up from her bed as quietly as possible, Weiss slipped her everyday clothes back on. Checking every so often to make sure she didn’t wake up the other half of her team. Blake especially, with her ridiculous levels of hearing.

Before she left, just out of curiously, she looked at the note Ruby had written on her way out.

“ _Me and Weiss are out together. We’ll be back by breakfast._

_~Ruby”_

Now she knows not to expect to return to their dorm at least. Ignoring the other questions the note raised, Weiss silently snuck out of the room and joined her girlfriend.

 

* * *

 

 

“We’re almost there” Ruby whispered as they made their way up yet another flight of stairs.

Even knowing that Beacon was the most prestigious Hunter Academy in the world, it shocked the heiress at how large the school actually was.

After what seemed liked an eternity, especially to a sleep deprived Weiss, they finally reached their destination. Ruby took a small key out of her pocket and unlocked the door that blocked their path. As she could guess considering all the stairs they ascended, the door opened up to the roof. What was unexpected was the sight of a small tent and two rolled up sleeping bags beside it.

Before she could try and process why they were there, her thoughts were interrupted by her girlfriend nearly knocking her over by jumping onto her back and wrapping her arms around her neck.

“Surprise!” Ruby was back to her normal loud volume now that were out in the open.

“Ruby what is this?” Her question almost died in her throat as Ruby gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

“I said we could go on our date tomorrow. Well, now it’s tomorrow.”

“Yes, but it’s also 30 minutes pass midnight.” The happiness (and lack of sleep) made her protests weak.

Ruby let go of her girlfriend and circled around to her front to look her right in the face.

“I didn’t want to wait to spend time with you. It may not be dinner at a fancy restaurant, but I figured we could at least enjoy looking at the stars together and talking.”

The genuine joy and caring in her silver eyes silenced any other protests Weiss could give. The light of shattered moon making them that much more dazzling. The fact that someone would want to spend time with her at all, given her usual coldness, was enough for her. Ruby always somehow found a way through the wall of ice she placed around herself.

Ruby took a seat near the front of the tent and patted the spot immediately next to her. Weiss couldn’t just ignore such an invitation.

“You truly are a dolt, Ruby Rose.” The comment was full of the same warmth the younger had provided her.

Taking her designated seat, Weiss wasn’t surprised when Ruby latched onto her arm. Placing her head onto her shoulder.

“So, how do you think our surprise mission went?” Ruby started the conversation as soon as she was comfortable.

Weiss let out a sigh. “It was exhausting. Though I suppose I should have expected there to be such powerful grimm deeper in the forest.”

“We did kind of have to face down a Death Stalker and a giant Nevermore during our first team up.”

“I wonder why Ozpin didn’t just get one of the second of third year teams to handle it?”

A legitimate question. She wasn’t sure about any other teams but she saw team CFVY around earlier.

Ruby shrugs. “I don’t know. He said it would be a good learning experience.”

As mysterious as always.

The night drew on and they continued to talk about various things. Ruby taking special interest in Weiss’s singing training.

“You’re singing me something for my birthday!” She exclaimed. Leaving no option for refusal. Not that Weiss would.

When the sky started to lighten a bit with the sunrise, Weiss remembered how tired she was. Letting out a very long yawn.

“We can call it a night. Or I guess it we would be calling it a morning now.” The younger girl said. She began to stand only for Weiss to pull her back down.

“I’m fine like this.” She said, closing her eyes as she enjoyed Ruby’s warmth.

“Can we at least move inside the tent? I did set it up.”

If she heard that, she showed no sign of it. Sleep already taking her. With the tent no longer an option, Ruby removed her cloak and laid it across both of them.

“I guess this is fine too.” Ruby gave her now fully asleep girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. Snuggling in closer as she joined her.


End file.
